Core D will provide the informatics, computational biology, and statistical support for the analysis of antibody somatic genetics and the correlation of antibody genetics with affinity, neutralization capacity, and other correlates of protection. Core D personnel have developed state-of-the-art tools that permit such analyses to be conducted, and will apply these tools to the data generated by the investigators in the P01 research teams. Furthermore, Core D researchers will continue to develop methods as needed by the group as a whole.